scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Save the Puppies Adventure/Transcript
=Main= * ''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it .''This is a transcript for Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Save the Puppies Adventure. * (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song & Title Card) * Mickey Mouse: (Reading) Mickey's Big Save the Puppies Adventure! * Mickey Mouse: Welcome To Our Clubhouse, Everybody!, Today, Me, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are So Excited to Have Video Games! * Minnie Mouse: I'm So Excited! * Mickey Mouse: Do You Like Video Games?, Me Too! * Minnie Mouse: Me Too!, I Like Them Too!, Video Games!, Video Games!, Video Games!, I Like Video Games! * Mickey Mouse: This Video Game Is Called, "Save the Puppies"! * Minnie Mouse: Do You Want To Play "Save the Puppies"? * Mickey Mouse: Great! * (Doorbell Rings) * Mickey Mouse: I Think Goofy, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters are Here! * Minnie Mouse: Let's Open The Door * (Door Opens at Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters) * Mickey Mouse: Hi, Everyone! * Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Hi, Mickey!, Hi, Minnie! * Goofy: We're So Excited to Have A Video Game, "Save the Puppies"! * Mickey Mouse: We Are Too! * Minnie Mouse: Nice Video Games, Guys! * Donald Duck: Thanks, Minnie! * Turner: Can We Come In? * Mickey Mouse: Sure!, Come On In! * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: (Cheering) * Mickey Mouse: We Have To Press The Big Red Button To Turn On The Video Game! * Goofy: Do You See The Big Red Button? * Baby Kermit: Right There! * Minnie Mouse: Yeah!, There's The Big Red Button! * (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey’s Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Press The Big Red Button) * Perrito: (Barks) * Minnie Mouse: Wow!, Look At All These Puppies! * Puppies: (Barking) * Mickey Mouse: They're Playing In Doggy Town! * Goofy: They're So Happy! * Puppies: (Barks Happily) * Puppies: (Barks Huh?) * Fran: Oh No!, Look! * Ellyvan: There's A Dog Catcher! * Clover: He's Catching All The Puppies! * Minnie Mouse: Uh-Oh! * (The Dog Catcher Caught All The Puppies and Put All The Puppies In Doggy Cages) * Puppies: (Whimpers) * Mickey Mouse: Oh No! * Goofy: He Locked Up All The Puppies In The Doggy Cages! * Minnie Mouse: But, Look!, He Missed A Puppy! * (Perrito Chases The Dog Catcher) * Goliath: The Puppy's Running Away! * Squeeze: It Looks Like The Puppy Is Going To Jump Right Out Of The Video Game! * (Perrito Skidooing Home) * Mickey Mouse: Hi, Puppy!, Don't Be Scared! * Minnie Mouse: It's Okay! * June: Hi, Puppy!, You're Safe Now! * (The Net Caught The Dog Catcher's Face) * Stretch: Look!, The Dog Catcher Got Caught In His Own Net! * Perrito: (Barks and Licks) * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Awwww! * Puppies: (Barking) * Tigger: Look!, He's Trying To Tell Us Something! * Goofy: We Saved 1 Puppy, But We Think He Wants Us To Save All The Puppies! * Perrito: (Barks) * Taxicrab: How Many More Puppies Are There? * (The Video Game Shows Number 100) * Kion: 100! * Robin: Wow!, That's A Lot! * Mickey Mouse: We Can Do It! * Minnie Mouse: Yeah! * Goofy: Will You Help Us Save All The Puppies? * Nancy Clancy: Yeah! * Mickey Mouse: You Will?, Great! * Goofy: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Video Game!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! * (Song Starts) * Goofy: Blue Skidoo We Can Too! * (Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, The Disney Junior Characters, and Perrito Skidooing Into The Video Game) * Mickey Mouse: Wow!, We're In The Video Game! * Squeakers: (Squeaks Wow!, Doggy Town Is Empty!) * Goofy: Come On!, We Have To Save All The Puppies! * Mickey Mouse: Hey!, Guess What? * Rusty: What Is It, Mickey! * Mickey Mouse: I Think We Should Do Something After We Rescue All The Puppies! * Minnie Mouse: You Do? * Mickey Mouse: Uh-Huh! * Skully: What Could We Do After We Rescue All The Puppies? * Mickey Mouse: Hmm, I Know!, Minnie Mouse, My Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * Goofy: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do After We Rescue All The Puppies!, I Love Blue's Clues! * (Song Starts) *Goofy: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Minnie Mouse: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Perrito: (Barks Yeah) *Mickey Mouse: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Goofy: Blue's Clues! *Musa: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find 100 Keys To Rescue All The Puppies? *Felipe: Yeah!, How? *Mickey Mouse: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Eubie: The Map! *Mickey Mouse: The Map!, Right! *Goofy: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! *Minnie Mouse: Hey, Map!, Could You Show Us How to Find 100 Keys to Rescue All The Puppies? *Map: Sure, Minnie!, All You Have to Do is Say "Map!" *Mickey Mouse: Say Map! *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Louder! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map!, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map!, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Wow!, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters Are Going To Find 100 Keys, So We Could Rescue All The Puppies!, The Puppies are at The Doggy Cages! *(Puppies Barking) *Map: To Save The Puppies, First, We Have to Go Through The Dog House!, Then We Have to Go Down Dog Bone River!, and That's How We'll Get to The Doggy Cages! *Puppies: (Barking) *(The Star Catchers Moving) *The Fiesta Trio: Estrellas! *Map: Ooh!, Stars!, Try and Catch Stars Along The Way!, So Remember!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Say It With Me!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, Dog House, River, Doggy Cages!, So Tell Mickey, First, We Have to Go to The Dog House! *Mickey Mouse: Where Do We Go First? *Kip: The Dog House! *Mickey Mouse: The Dog House!, Right! *Stuffy: Hey, Goofy!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Goofy: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Notebook! *Perrito: (Barks Notebook!) *Goofy: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Yes, Goofy? *Goofy: We're Going to Find 100 Keys to Rescue All The Puppies! *Sidetable: Wow!, That's A Lot of Keys!, Here!, You All Might Need The Notebook! *Mickey Mouse: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Frenchy: (Barks So. Goofy!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues?) *Goofy: Well... *(Song Starts) *Goofy: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Mickey's Friends, and The Disney Junior Characters: Handprints! * Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Crossovers Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Nick Jr. Crossovers